The Amnesia Escape, a Pewdiepie FanFic (ON HOLD)
by MyCreativeMind
Summary: Ambrosia woke up in a place she recognized, Brennenburg Castle. She needs to find her sister, Erin, and find a way out. Along the way, she meets up with Pewdiepie and his friends. I don't own anyone in this story... not Pewdie, not Stephano, and ESPECIALLY not the BARRELS! Includes my OC.


I was comfy and I did NOT want to get up. The bed was soft and the covers kept me nice and warm. I heard a noise coming from down the hall, like a hand banging on a wall like what my mom did to wake my sister, Erin, and up me for school.

"Five more minutes mom!" I yelled, trying to pull the covers up over my head, waiting for that blinding light I knew was coming when my mom turned on my bedroom light, only there weren't any covers and the voice that answered was definitely NOT my mom's.

"Don't make a noise! You idiot, the bro will hear you!" I man's voice with a French accent answered.

That woke me up. I sat up, fast, and scrambled out of the bed, which only consisted of a dirty mattress. I tripped over a wooden board on the way up and out of the bed. Wait a minute, mattress? Wooden board?

I looked around, and as I saw the boards, mattress, and dirt everywhere, I realized I wasn't in my bedroom anymore.

"Shit," I wondered where I was, and who or what was here with me.

"I said shut up, idiot, do you want to be killed tonight?" the same male voice said again. I jumped.

"Who's there?" I whispered, taking caution in case the disembodied voice was telling the truth. I looked around the room for a validation that I wasn't just hearing voices.

"At your feet," the voice responded. I looked down and saw a golden statue at my feet.

"Wait Stephano?" I picked up the familiar golden statue.

"No, my name is Asshat, yes it is, I, Stephano, dipshit." Stephano replied sarcastically. I poked the statue's stomach.

"What are you doing?" Stephano asked.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to make sure this is real."

"You don't believe what you see?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Okay, while you're trying to prove you're sane, what's your name?"

"Ambrosia," I responded, pinching my arm. "Ow,"

"Is that enough proof?"

"I suppose…" I looked around, coming to a terrifying conclusion. "So, wait, if you're here Stephano, then am I in...?" I didn't even want to finish that sentence.

"Brennenburg Castle," Stephano said, "That is correct."

"Crap…" I walked up to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"If you want to get out of this room Ambrosia, you need to find the key," Stephano told me. I bet he didn't expect me to do what I did next. I tore apart the room. From the wooden boards, to the mattress, things were flying everywhere. Finally, I found the key after I ripped the mattress to shreds.

"Those Bros are clever, even if they're ugly as a monkey's ass." I said as I picked up the key.

"They're uglier than a monkey's ass Ambrosia; they're as ugly as a monkey balls." Stephano corrected me. When I put the key in the keyhole and turned it, I heard a click as the door unlocked, but when I tried to pull it out (that's what he said), it wouldn't come out. Oh well…

"What now Stephano?"

"Find PewDie, he's a so-called "expert" in these parts." I picked up the statue again and peered through the door. After making sure that there were no bros around, I ran, and ran hard.

"Whoa there speedy, we need to check the other rooms too." Stephano said. "Try this one over here." He jumped out of my hand and hit the door of a room to my left. I opened the door to find a teleporting naked guy on top of another, doing unspeakable things. I closed the door immediately.

"I am NOT going back in there again!" I exclaimed.

"You have to Ambrosia," Stephano said, "They may be hiding something in there. But if you just happen to grab something long like a rod, you may want to let go."

I gulped and went back into the room. The lights pulsed and when I got used to the sight of the teleporting naked guys and their party, I realized that Stephano was right. In each corner of the room were bottles of sanity potion, tinderboxes, laudanum, and oil.

"Okay, I see the bottles, but what do I put them in?" I called back to Stephano.

"You have a bag on your back. Use that," Stephano replied. I touched my shoulders and realized that, again, he was right. I pulled off the bag and examined it. Naturally, Hunger Games, my favorite movie in the world.

"Cool," I said as I opened the drawstrings and stuffed the bottles in. "But how did I miss that?"

"I don't know," Stephano replied, "Did you hit your head when you came to Brennenburg Castle? Or maybe it was the traumatic experience of coming to the castle?" I thought about that for a moment, and while I thought, the silence was strangely loud.

"How did you even get here?" Stephano asked me.

"I don't know."

"Ambrosia! Ambrosia!" Erin ran into my room and started shaking me, trying to get me out of bed. "Come watch me play Amnesia again… for the gaming channel!"

"Do I have to Erin?" I asked, trying to get her to stop shaking me. "I really hate that game, not watching PewDiePie play it of course, but I hate playing it. It creeps me out."

"You will if you want me to let you use my laptop again to edit your videos." Damn it, Erin knew my weakness was video making.

"Fine." I got up, pulling my blanket with me. I walked down the hallway, following Erin to her bedroom, where she had her laptop and her microphone set up, really to record her screams as she played Amnesia. She climbed onto her bed and I sat at the corner.

We played for hours, she ran around Brennenburg Castle, I screamed and hid behind the pillows. By the time Erin had found Alexander and his pillars, I had fallen asleep. Erin had finally finished the game, again, when I heard her scream. I jolted awake, and had only just sat up when a cloth covered my mouth and I lost consciousness.

"Ambrosia, you missed something. Ambrosia, AMBROSIA!"

I jumped and was brought back to reality. Stephano looked like he was trying to get off of his pedestal to get me to listen to him.

"Wha…?"

"Good you're still here." Stephano stopped struggling. "Look at the teleporting naked guys." I lifted my eyes reluctantly to the teleporting naked guys and saw that the top one's chest was glowing.

"Don't tell me I have to go in there and get whatever that is," I said, groaning.

"Yes, you have to," Stephano said.

"Fuck." I looked around the room for a sharp object and finally found a sword.

"Well, I suppose this will have to do." I heaved the sword onto my shoulders and swung at the top naked man's back. Blood started to drip from the wound and I dropped the sword and walked up to the body and started digging through the bloody carnage. Finally I found a gold glowing spray bottle and pulled it out.

"What is this supposed to be?" I held it up, looking for some kind of instructions, but there were none.

"So what's this supposed to be?" I asked Stephano.

"I don't know," he replied, "This kind of paranormal object isn't normal around Brennenburg Castle, and believe me, there are plenty of paranormal objects around here." I was silent, thinking about the events that led up to the kidnapping. If I was in Brennenburg Castle, then that meant that…

"Oh dear lord…" I said.

"What?" Stephano asked, for once, sounding concerned.

"If I'm here, then so is Erin."

"Who's Erin?"

"My sister, she loves to play this game, or, no, not this, erm, you know what I mean, right?"

"Amnesia: The Dark Descent, yes, I know the game. But this isn't a game; I know what you mean. And yes, you're right, if you two were together when she was playing Amnesia, then she's probably here too. We'll keep an eye out for her, as well as all of PewDie's friends and PewDie himself. Now, we need to find out what this potion is for, and there's one way to find out for sure."

"And what's that?" I didn't know what Stephano was talking about, and I didn't like how his voice sounded like he was making a huge sacrifice.

"Spray me with the potion," Stephano said.

"Are you kidding me?" I exclaimed. "For all we know, this could be acid, and when I spray you, you could disintegrate!"

"Just spray me before I change my mind."

I looked at the spray bottle, not sure if it could be acid, some radioactive liquid, or if it could actually help us in our quest to get the hell out of Brennenburg Castle, but I supposed that spraying the statue was the best option.

"Okay," I said hesitantly. I set down Stephano on the table next to the teleporting naked guys and prepared to aim the spray bottle at the statue.

"Wait!" Stephano said. I lowered the spray bottle.

"What?" I asked.

"Get me away from the teleporting naked guys' asses!"

"Oh," I moved Stephano away from the teleporting naked guys and set him down on the ground.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Hit me with your best shot!" Stephano said and I aimed the spray bottle at Stephano and I pulled the bottle's trigger. The gold liquid sprayed onto Stephano and he started to smoke, then he glowed so bright that I couldn't stand to look at him anymore. I turned my head away from the bright light and shielded my eyes.

Finally the light faded and I was able to put my hands down and look back at Stephano. But he wasn't there. In his place, was a handsome man with golden hair that looked like Louis Tomlinson's perfect hair. He wore a gold jacket and shirt and jeans and tennis shoes and in his hand was a golden sword.

"Stephano?" I walked up to the man cautiously, knowing inside that it was him.

"Yes?" Stephano got up, in his human form. He obviously didn't know what was going on, or what had happened.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, I don't feel any different." I looked around the room and out of the corner of my eye, I saw a mirror. I grabbed it and dragged it over to Stephano and held it in front of his face.

"Still don't feel different?" Stephano's eyes nearly fell out of his head and he punched the mirror.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO ME?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked Stephano, "You're human!" Stephano still hadn't processed what was going on.

"WHAT… THE FUCK… HAPPENED TO ME?!"

"You are a human!" I said in delight, "That's great news!"

"Easy for you to say!" Stephano exclaimed, getting up and pacing around the room, "You aren't turning into an entirely different species or being or whatever you could call this!"

"Calm the eff down Stephano," I said, grabbing his shoulders, "Relax… take deep breaths… and…" at that point I started shaking him, "… CALM… THE… FUCK… DOWN."

Stephano took deep breaths and finally started to calm down.

"You're right," Stephano said, "We should get going." I stuffed the spray bottle in my bag and Stephano and I left the teleporting naked guys' party room and turned left.

We had been going for a while when I heard a growl. I stopped.

"Did you hear that?" I asked, holding out my hand to stop Stephano.

"Hear what?" Stephano asked.

The corridors growled again, this time even Stephano heard it.

"That!" I yelled, "Let's get out of here!"

We ran, fast. I looked behind me, looking for the bro following us when I ran into something and fell over. I looked up and saw that I hadn't run into anything, I ran into someone, and all I saw was their outlining, and a hand reaching towards me from the shadows.


End file.
